


Written? Kitten!

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill is working on a friend fic, but she's kind of stuck. Isabela is a helper. Ironically, this was not actually written using the Written? Kitten! website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written? Kitten!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/gifts).



“I’m writing a friend fiction! I hope you don’t mind.” Merrill’s wide eyes peeped over a giant beard of bubbles.

“Of course I don’t mind! As long as it’s absolutely _filthy_. Is it?” Merrill nodded excitedly, bits of beard flying all over the place.

“It’s about Anders… with _Sebastian_.” Isabela’s eyebrows would have raised off her head if she were ever surprised by anything, but she was kind of impressed. She sloshed around in her end of the tub to sit up properly, and began rubbing the elf’s knees, which were imprinted by her chainmail. “Oooh. Do tell.”

Merrill leaned forward, her little breasts dipping into the soapy water. “Well, you know Anders ran away from the tower a lot of times as a boy, and Sebastian said he used to be like you. Which I can’t imagine, he wouldn’t be near as much fun.”

“Why thank you, kitten. Go on…” Isabela continued rubbing soap into Merrill’s legs, reaching higher with every swish.

“Ohhh…” Merrill slumped down a little, spreading her knees. “Well, I thought they could meet up, you know, and they’d be in disguise so they wouldn’t get caught, in a tavern, like. And they’d be drinking, and as they get tiddly they’d get to talking about their willies, because boys do that, and then they’d want to see whose was the biggest, and then they’d wait til no-one was looking and push their pants down, like…” She made a pushing motion at the suds, wiping them away to reveal the top of her bunny.

“I like where this is going, kitten,” said Isabela, brushing her knuckles lightly between Merrill’s legs.

“ _Aaohh!_ And then they’re comparing, see, and they’re getting bigger… and harder… ooh,” (“like that, kitten?”) “nooo, much bigger than that! No, keep doing it – and then they reach over and start playing with each other’s willies, and – oh, something like that – and then the tavern-keeper catches them and chases them outside with a dozen burly men racing after them.”

“Oh, kitten, you’re merciless! And just as it was getting good.”

“No, but that’s just it, I’m not finished! They run away and escape the men chasing them,” (“a pity” murmured Isabela) “and end up in a barn or something, I don’t know. And now I’m stuck, because I can’t decide what I want them to do.”

“Well, you’ve already got them comparing willies…” Isabela’s thumb brushed across somewhere sensitive.

“Oh! Yes, but I can’t decide if I want them to keep playing with their … cocks… to just keep stroking them, and putting them up against each other, and kissing… oh yes… or if I want them to, to, get really excited and put it in… I mean, I’m not sure who would put it in who, or how…” Isabela rubbed some soap on her hands. “I mean, I know how! Just, should they bend over like a dog, or … oh that’s good, I might use that then… _ohhhhhhh_.”

“Is that all right? I’m not hurting you?”

“No, it’s very nice… all right then, I’ll have Sebas- no, I’ll have _Anders_ lie on his back and flip his skirts up. Or would you wear robes if you were in disguise? Ah! I’ll think about it later… anyway he lies back and puts his knees up, and Sebastian puts his cock up his arse, and - “

“What with?”

Merrill glared at her. “It’s friend-fiction. Don’t ruin my fun.” She snapped her knees shut.

“Kitten, if I wasn’t using soap right now you’d be very unhappy with me. Anyway, you’re writing about Anders. No way that man hasn’t got a handy grease spell for just such an occasion. There, is that better?” Merrill kept glaring, but eased her legs apart.

“If he used a grease spell he’d get caught. Oh! Now you’ve made me think too hard!”

“I can stop that, if you want.” Isabela did some sploshing around under the water, which made Merrill roll her eyes in the good way.

“Yes! And anyway, Sebastian’s fucking Anders in the arse, harder and harder, and he’s wanking him off … or do I want Anders to wank himself off? Oh! And milk’s pouring over his knuckles, and he’s pounding hard – yes! like that! - and then Anders spends, all over his own face, and Sebastian licks it up and – oh yes! Oh Fen- “ Merrill crunched her knees together, sending water and suds all over the room, including Isabela.

“You can write about _him_ next time,” smirked the pirate, replacing Merrill’s beard with new suds.


End file.
